


Animal Instinct

by VampirePaladin



Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Animal Instincts, Body Horror, Body Modification, Cages, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The monsters created to fight other monsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal Instinct

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkSeraphim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSeraphim/gifts).



Zakuro curled up in the bottom of her cage with the blanket pulled over her barely clothed body. Her tangled hair, once black but now purple, hung past her eyes. She could smell the food being served in the café high above the sub-basement that stored the cages. Her mouth watered. She wanted to eat. If she tried to concentrate she could remember something about dogs drooling from school, but what it was called she could no longer remember. Even more delicious smelling than the cakes and parfaits was the juicy, plump humans covered in their perfumes and shoveling food into their little mouths.

No!

She was a human! She wasn’t going to think of other people as food no matter what those bastards did to her. 

Zakuro threw off the blanket with a growl deep in her throat. At one time she had been able to speak so many languages. Japanese, English, French, Spanish, German, Chinese, she could have traveled almost anywhere in the world and would have no trouble in almost any situation. She had used those precious languages to act alongside some of the greatest actors in the world. Now, she had lost the ability to speak any language but the growls and yips of a wolf.

There was the sharp, quick movement of prey to the left. She spun and dashed toward it, reaching out one hand out of the bars as far as it would go. The girl in the cage marked Humboldt penguin fell backwards to move further away from Zakuro’s strike. She pushed herself backwards until she was against the side of her cage closer to the empty one on her other side. Tears of fear welled up in her eyes. The transformation hadn’t progressed very far in her yet.

Zakuro stared at her arm and snapped it back inside, painfully knocking across the bars. She curled back up on the floor, pulling the blanket back up over her head. The grey wool made a poor barrier against the smells of the people above and the girls in the other cages.

Maybe she drifted off. Maybe she stayed awake. There were no clocks or windows down here so it was impossible to keep any sense of time. Time was only tracked by when Ryou and Keiichiro came and went.

Zakuro opened one eye when the door opened. It was Ryou and he had a cart with him. It was filled with buckets of food. Not human food, it was food for animals. He always started in the cage on the side of the room furthest from Zakuro. It was the cage with the pink haired girl with the label of Iriomote cat. Zakuro’s stomach growled as he dumped raw meat into the cat’s food dish. The Blue Lorikeet was next. Her body was so small and delicate that Zakuro suspected she had been a dancer before they had captured her. She was given nectar, live insects and various plants. The third cage was a tank in the bottom half. The finless porpoise girl was normal from the waist up but from the waist down she was entirely animal. The raw fish that was given to her was particularly pungent. The cage to Zakuro’s right had a young Chinese girl in it. She was bouncing all around like the monkey she had been combined with. The girl bounced up and down as she was given her fruit.

Then he was in front of Zakuro’s cage. She refused to acknowledge his presence. Her meal was raw meat. The growl of her stomach reminded her of just how long it has been since she last ate.

“You should eat, gray wolf,” Ryou said. “I don’t want to have to force feed you again.”

Then he was gone and in front of the penguin girl’s cage. She was still human enough that she got normal food. It was meatloaf and potatoes. 

The alarm that signaled an alien attack began ringing.

“Maybe you just need to burn some energy before you’ll eat your food?”

Ryou moved to a large and overly impressive computer. He accessed the cage control subsystems and selected the grey wolf and then clicked “deploy.” 

A large mechanical arm lowered from the ceiling and hooked the loop at the top of Zakuro’s cage. It started moving with a jerk, swinging back and forth. Zakuro stayed in the middle of the cage. Staying anywhere else would just make the swinging worse. Her cage was loaded into a white van with the words “Café Mew Mew” written on the side in a pretty pink font.

Keiichiro, Ryou’s partner in crime, entered the room.

“I saw the light flashing in the kitchen,” he said.

“There was an alien detection at Fukawa Park. Gray wolf is being deployed.”

“Alright,” he said as he got into the front seat of the car.

“I’ll take care of the café until you get back,” Ryou said.

“Alright.”

Keiichiro turned the key in the ignition as the first garage door opened. He slowly pushed in the gas until they got to the second garage door. The first one closed behind them and the second one opened. As soon as there was enough clearance Keiichiro hit the gas and was flying down the road.

Zakuro could see nothing in the back of the van. She pushed her blanket aside so that she wouldn’t get tangled up in it. The pendant that dangled from her collar would force her to attack the alien monster whether she wanted to or not. She had tried to pull it off but the materials were stronger than even her enhanced strength.

The van stopped. The doors opened automatically and as did the door of Zakuro’s cage. Her collar glowed and so did her eyes she leapt out and at the Chimera Anima. It vaguely registered in Zakuro’s mind that this one was a pigeon. 

She dug her fingers into its feathers as she bit down hard on its wing and was rewarded with the taste of blood and the sound of bone breaking. The Chimera Anima flapped its wing. She held on tight. It wasn’t until it tried to fly that it succeeded in throwing her off. She landed on all fours.

A cross shaped object appeared in Zakuro’s hand. She knew the cross had been an important symbol to her, but right now she couldn’t remember exactly why. What she did know was that it could help her. A ribbon of purple light appeared at the end of the cross. With the snap of her arm she whipped the ribbon forward and around the neck of the Chimera Anima. It tried to take off. She wrapped her end around a tree trunk and braced herself. The trunk started to bend and her arms ached as the Chimera Anima kept on fighting, trying to get away from the predator, choking itself in its fear. Eventually it was still.

Zakuro let her weapon fall from her hand. The prey was dead. Caught up in her wolf side she dived onto the dead monster and began tearing at its flesh with her hands and teeth. It was still hot.

She saw a movement and her bloody face snapped up. There was a girl in a sailor fuku. The girl screamed and Zakuro leapt.

Zakuro was hungry and the girl smelt so good.


End file.
